Touch of Fire
by Shiori Chai
Summary: Max goes clubbing with his friend Tyson and gets lucky. Kai/Max yaoi/shounen-ai


Title: Touch of Fire

Rating: T

Pairing: Kai/Max

Warnings: I do not own Beyblade! This story has yaoi in it, PWP. If you don't like it then don't read it!

My first attempt at yaoi/shounen-ai. Enjoy!

* * *

"Coming, coming!" Max yelled as he hopped off his couch to answer the door. He checked the peep-hole and cried happily as he unlocked to door and flung it open.

"Tyson! Hey, what's up?" Max said as he moved to let his friend in.

"Hey Max, it's been a while." Tyson said with a grin as he entered and removed his shoes.

Max closed and locked the door and followed Tyson as they entered his living room.

"Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you something to drink?" Max said as he went into his small kitchen.

"Water would be great, thanks", Tyson replied as he plopped down on Max's couch.

Max came back with a glass of water. He handed the drink to Tyson before sitting on the couch, one leg tucked under him.

"So, how's life? You and Oliver ok?" Max asked.

Tyson placed his drink on the low table in front of the couch before replying, "Life's good man. Oliver and I are doing well; it'll be three years now since we started dating. He's on a business trip now so I decided to drop by and see if you wanted to go out."

"Wow, congrats. Actually I'm not too busy this weekend and I haven't been out in a while. I know a great club we could hit up. They play great music and I know one of the bartenders. Just give me some time to get dressed." Max said as he got up to go to his room.

Max went to his closet and opened the double doors. Pants hung on a low rung while his shirts hung on the upper rung.

"Hmmm….I wonder if he'll be there." Max mumbled as he eyed a red tight-fitting, sleeveless shirt.

"If who will be there", said a sly voice behind him.

Max jumped two feet in the air before turning around.

"Ray!" Max yelled as he flushed. It didn't help that Tyson was laughing his ass off by the room's door.

"Hahaha, sorry Max. That moment was just to prefect", Ray laughed as he avoided the seething blonde.

"That's not cool man. Also, I thought you wouldn't be back till tomorrow", Max pouted as he turned back to pick out his clothes.

"Yeah, but the trip ended sooner because of some complication. Personally, I think the old stiffs at the convention didn't want to bend to our company's offers. Too bad for them, I guess", Ray shrugged as he went back to the living room.

Max was now roommates with Ray Kon. Max had looked for a roommate to help with the bills and had gotten lucky when he had met Ray at his job. Max worked as a secretary for Hiwatari Enterprises and Ray was a financial advisor for the same company.

"So, who is this guy Max?" Tyson asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"A cute guy that Max saw at the club one night. He says the guy has "gorgeous purple eyes" and "a body to die for"", Ray said as he started making some tea in the kitchen.

Max flushed again as he chose a pair black leather pants that were comfortable but hugged his legs in all the right places.

"Ohhh, Max has a crush", Tyson teased as he snickered.

"Whatever, you guys have never seen him." Max huffed as he picked out a shimmering navy blue, sleeveless shirt that had rips on the side to show a little skin. He also picked out a pair of black boots that complimented the outfit. Max laid out the outfit on the bed before going to his tall dresser to pick out jewelry.

Tyson went to living where Ray was flipping channels and sipping his tea. He sat and started up a conversation while he waited on Max.

The two men talked for what felt like an hour before Max finally came out of his room. Tyson felt his jaw drop at the sight of him. Gone was the normal boyish look and in its place was a sultry temptress decked out in smooth leather and gleaming with sliver. The black leather made his legs look long for 5'5 and the shirt hugged his torso like a second skin. He had a black choker with a small dangling ruby around his neck, a silver cuff around upper left arm, a black stud in his left ear and two black bracelets on his right wrist. Black mascara outlined his eyes and made them stand out more and his lips looked glossy. His blonde hair was styled in a way that made it look messy/sexy altogether.

"Ok Tyson, let's go", Max said as he grabbed his keys and wallet. Tyson closed mouth and followed after Max.

"Have fun", Ray said as the two men left.

"It isn't that far so we can walk there", Max said as they went down to the first floor.

"Think you'll see him there?" Tyson asked as they walked down the sidewalk, party-goers out in full swung even though it was 9pm.

"Hope so", Max sighed as he thought about the handsome man that he saw sometimes at the club.

He felt hot when he thought about the man.

_When Max had first seen him, it felt like he had been struck by lightning. The man oozed sex appeal. Even though the club was dark, Max could make out the man's eyes clearly. Sharp purple eyes gazed around the club lazily, as if the owner was bored with being here. Which he shouldn't have been because he had two women fawning and rubbing up against him, each on one side. Max felt interested and disappointed at the same time. He wanted to catch the man's attention but the presence of the women made a strong indication that the man probably didn't swing his way. His lack of attention to them gave him a little hope though; they seemed to get more desperate with each passing minute. Max had looked away before the Adonis could see him staring and blushed as his friend grinned at him from behind the counter._

"_Like what you see?" Miguel said as he glanced in the Adonis's direction._

_Max hummed in agreement before spending the rest of the night peeking at him before he went home._

Max snapped out of his day-dream as they came upon the club. _Midnight Desire_ was the club's name. A little cheesy but Max enjoyed coming here when he need a stress reliever.

"Come on Tyson. I'm familiar with the bouncer" Max pulled Tyson towards the front, ignoring the complaints from the people in the line.

"Hey Spencer!" Max said as stopped in front of the tall blonde. The man looked 6'3 with short blonde hair and really buff. Spencer turned when he heard his name and smirked as he spotted Max.

"Yo Max, it's been awhile", the man said as he opened the door to let the shorter blonde pass.

"Aww, miss me?" Max teased as he paid for him and Tyson's entry.

"Heh, you wish", Spencer replied as he turned back to work.

"Uh huh, I know you've eyed me when I dance. Guess my dance sessions are working", Max laughed as the door closed. He and Tyson walked up the small stairwell before walking into a pulsing atmosphere. The club looked small on the outside but the actual inside was large. There were two floors. The first floor held the bar and a large dance floor. The DJ booth was on an raised platform and lounge booths lined the walls. The second floor was more secluded and was for people who wanted a little privacy. The decor of the place was dark with hints of red and brown; it was meant to inspire sensuality and decadence.

The club was already in full swing with throbbing techno music and causing excitement to flow through Max's body. For some reason he felt like it was going be a good night.

Max led Tyson to the bar and claimed two seats that were recently vacated.

"Hey Miguel", Max said loudly over the music as the spiky-haired blonde approached them.

"Hey Max, it's been ages. Your friend?" Miguel said as he glanced at Tyson while clearing the bar top.

"Yeah, he offered to go out so drinks are on him tonight", Max laughed as Tyson made a noise of surprise.

"Way to warn someone Maxy", Tyson said as he shook his head but didn't disagree.

"Thanks buddy. I'll have the usual Miguel. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be great." Max said as he relaxed against bar, letting the music wash over him and moving slightly with the beat.

"Heh, it just might be your night because guess who just walked in", Miguel said as he started making Max's drink after handing Tyson a beer. Max froze as his eyes widened and he had to control his first instinct to whip around.

Tyson had no such reservation.

He looked towards the entrance and was surprised when his eyes met a pair of purple eyes that bore into his. _'Max was right'_ Tyson thought as he sized up the man standing by the entrance. The guy was at least 6'1, with slate grey bangs and the rest of his hair was black. He had on a black muscle shirt with dark denim and thick black army boots with silver plating in the front. The man's eyes narrowed at him before flicking to over to Max, who was taking a sip of his drink. Tyson was surprised when the man's eyes darkened further and took a slow exploration of Max's body. Those eyes seemed to devour Max. The eyes sparked with want as Max licked his lips before locking with Tyson's again. Tyson felt a little intimidated as the eyes sized him up quickly before the owner began making his way to the bar.

Max had to bring his breathing under control from the nerves he felt about his crush showing up. Miguel smirking at him was not helping and he took a quick sip of his drink to gather his courage, licking his lips of the excess moisture. The burn of the alcohol did make him feel better and gave him the need push to look towards the entrance.

What he had not expected was for his crush to be standing right next to him.

Max gulped slightly as he took in the powerful figure standing close to him. The man's arms were well muscled and the shirt he wore was pulled tight over his torso. The man's six-pack was obvious and Max had to control the urge to drool. The dark denim jeans he wore fit him but looked a little baggy. It just added to man's already overwhelming natural good looks. He had a body to die for alright, and a face that looked to be sculpted by angels. He had a strong jaw that went well with his nicely shaped nose and a pair of kissable lips that Max wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked. The man's unique purple eyes looked sharp with intelligence and his overall stance oozed confidence.

Max felt himself stiffen by just having his crush near him so close.

Currently his crush was talking to Miguel, ordering expensive vodka and other liquor to be taken up to the second floor. His voice was a deep baritone that sent a pleasurable shiver through Max's body._ 'So, he's here with a party'_, Max thought as he turned back to Tyson. With the man's voice and body imprinted in his memory, he would be able to satisfy at least some of his burning desire. Imaging the man saying his name in the throes of passion is going haunt Max for a torturously long time.

Tyson had just finished his beer when Max had turned to him.

"Hey Ty, I'm going to the bathroom real quick. Watch my drink for me?" Max asked

"Sure, no problem", Tyson nodded as he ordered a glass of water.

"Thanks", Max mumbled as he got off the bar stool and walked to the bathroom.

Tyson felt eyes staring at him from his left and he had no doubt it was Max's crush again. He looked over and sure enough, purple eyes were sizing him up again.

"Sorry pal, already taken", Tyson said as he flashed a ring on his left hand. Purple eyes didn't even blink at the gesture.

"He's your boyfriend?" the man asked as his eyes inspected Max's abandoned drink.

"No, we're friends. Why?" Tyson replied defensively.

"Hn", was all the response he got before the man picked up Max's drink and took a sip. He licked his lips before mumbling, "Sweet", and leaving with said drink.

"Hey wait", Tyson was about to chase after the guy but Miguel stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. If Max wants another one, I won't charge you. Though I have a feeling he is trying to get Max's attention", Miguel said as released Tyson's shoulder that he had grabbed.

"Weirdo", Tyson shook his head before going back to club watching and guarding Max's seat.

Max sighed as he came out of the bathroom and washed his hands. Jerking off to his crush's image and imaging the man calling his name had Max releasing in few quick strokes. Max shook his head, feeling pathetic and exasperated at himself. He dried his hands before heading back out into the throng of people and worked his way back to the bar.

"Hey I'm back", Max said before pausing and looked at Tyson in confusion. "Where's my drink?"

"Your crush carried it away when you left", Miguel answered while making a drink for a nearby patron.

Huh?

"Yep. He took a sip, called it sweet, and then whisked it away with him up to the second floor", Tyson said as he got off the bar stool. "Let's dance Max. From that comment to the bouncer, I assume you've got some moves to show me and make me look good" he winked when he said the last part.

"Just make sure that Oliver doesn't come chasing me down. I like eating his cooking but I don't wish to be an ingredient", Max said as he led Tyson to the dance floor and found a good spot that was less crowded.

The song that was playing was fast paced but with an undertone of sensuality. Max let the music's beat flow into his body as he started swaying and swinging his hips. He moved his arms above his head and twirled when the song changed. He felt Tyson come closer to him but didn't touch him. Max smirked but knew Tyson was respecting his space and being a bodyguard for the unwanted attention he was gaining fast. Max closed his eyes as he imagined blazing purple eyes looking at him from a distance while he danced. The eyes would look at him up and down while the owner stalked him like a predator. That's what he wanted. He wanted to be captured by that man and submit to his overwhelming dominance that he wielded like a whip. Max felt himself dance more erotic at the thoughts of his crush and didn't care, he just hoped that his crush could see him if he was looking at dance floor.

Tyson was doing a good job keeping most of the men and some women from getting too close to Max as he danced. Max's lean body moved with sensual grace to the music and Tyson had a hard time keeping his eyes from straying up and down Max's body. He felt a presence come up beside him and he turned to tell the person to back off when his eyes met burning purple. Tyson stopped dancing and faced the man. "Mind if I cut in", said the man as he watched Max. Tyson looked the man over one more time before he nodded his head. He stepped close to Max and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

Max opened his eyes when a hand touched his shoulder and glanced back to see Tyson smiling at him. "Hey, I'm going to the bar. Someone wants to dance with you" Tyson smirked before disappearing through the crowd. Max turned his head and almost jumped when he came face to face with his crush. Those purple eyes were moving up and down his body and Max could feel the places those eyes looked heat up like they were on fire. Max ducked his head a little, "Hey".

Strong fingers gripped his chin gently before lifting his face to meet the other. An arm snaked around his waist and pulled him closer to his crush. His hands automatically came up but rested on the chest lightly. Max felt dizzy from being close to his crush as well as the alluring scent the man had. A heady mixture of cinnamon and spice with a smoky hint to it all. The Adonis leaned close to Max's face and for a wild moment, Max believed the man would kiss him. "Dance with me", came the deep voice in his ear as the man pulled Max closer till he was almost flush against the man.

"Yes", was Max's breathless reply.

"Your name?" the man asked as he loosened his hold but kept Max close.

"It's Max, yours?" Max replied before hesitantly moving the man's hands to his waist and turning to place his back to the man's chest. Max noticed that their bodies fit perfectly and Max flushed when he felt the man's excitement digging into the back.

The man's hands had clamped almost possessively onto his hips and Max shivered when the man's lips caressed his ear. "Kai", he said before nuzzling Max's ear and nipping it playfully.

Max groaned before letting the music take over and moved his body against Kai's. He didn't dance like some of the people in crowd, all harsh gyrating, grinding and humping. He danced like he usually did but this time he made sure that Kai felt all of his movements and seductive twists. He danced for the man's attention and worship. He could tell Kai liked his body from the way he was grinding into Max's back when he rubbed against him.

They danced like this for a while until Max felt slightly fatigued. He placed his hand on Kai's chest as he stopped dancing. "Let's get a drink", Max said as he got his breathing under control. Kai nodded before taking Max's hand and leading him to the second floor. As they climbed, women cooed and whimpered at Kai as he went past but he paid them no mind. Max felt the jealous glares thrown at his back but he shook them off because of the hold Kai had on his hand. His grip was strong but not crushing and Max blushed as Kai gave his hand a squeeze. They walked to the third door on the second floor and Kai nodded his head at the VIP bouncer as they entered the room.

Max had never been in a VIP room before and he was impressed at the decor. The room had beige lounge chairs and a couch in the middle. The floor was covered in plush dark blue carpet and the walls were blue with art deco of brown and red. The lights were dim and gave the room a relaxed feeling. The club's music came through a set of speakers on the wall but was a lot more muted than on the first floor. Kai released his hand as he went over to the bar that had some of the liquor that he ordered at the bar. Max hesitantly sat on the couch as he let the situation sink into his mind. Here he was in a VIP room with his crush, Kai. He let his eyes take in the man's backside and he wasn't disappointed. Max wanted to squeeze Kai's butt to see if it was muscled like the rest of his body. He quickly averted his eyes when Kai turned back to join him on the couch.

Kai handed a glass of amber liquor to him before sitting close to him. Kai's knee touched his and the man's right arm went up on the couch behind his head. Max sniffed the drink lightly before taking a sip and placing the glass on the table. Max felt nervous being alone with Kai but also aroused. This was what he wanted but he didn't want it to be a one night stand. He jumped when a hand lightly touched thigh, pulling him from his spiraling thoughts. Kai didn't remove his hand but didn't move any further.

"Relax", he said into Max's ear. His thumb moved in small circles and Max felt his body slowly relax. Kai nuzzled Max's neck and gently kissed behind his ear. Max groaned as Kai found one of his sensitive spots and hesitantly placed his hand on Kai's chest. Kai's arm moved from the top of the couch to wrap it around Max and pull him closer, still kissing along his neck. Max tilted his head to give Kai more access while he gently massaged Kai's chest. Kai moved from Max's neck to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Max gasped which that gave Kai the chance to deepen the kiss. Both men groaned as their tongues came together and moved to dominate the other. Max backed down after a minute because the sensations were overwhelming. Kai's tongue plundered his mouth, mapping out every spot he could reach and sending Max's mind into a dizzying tailspin when he pulled back for air. Max panted as he moved his hands to cup Kai's face and pull him back for another passionate kiss. Max felt Kai lean into him and gently push him to lie on the couch. Max ran his hands through Kai's hair and gently tugged. The answering groan went straight to his cock and he tugged again as Kai broke the kiss.

"I want you," Kai said, his voice husky with controlled desire. "I want you too", Max moaned as he arched under Kai's experienced hands.

Max panted as he tried to catch his breath from the intense bouts of sex. He laid his head on Kai's chest and felt exhaustion take over his mind and body. He felt content and warm but knew that he had to get up. He felt sad to leave and didn't want to let go of Kai. It was foolish of him but he didn't care, he wanted the man for more than his body. Max felt arms wrap around his body and was shifted so that he and Kai lay on their sides facing each other. The arms tightened around him, holding him close as Kai kissed his forehead. "Sleep little one". Max nodded, tilting his head and kissing Kai before snuggling into his chest and drifting to sleep.

Max struggled to open his eyes as consciousness returned to him. He felt sore in his back but remembering last night's events he knew it was well worth the pain. He felt soft breathing stir his hair and he glanced up to see Kai still asleep. He imprinted Kai's sleeping face into his memory because he wasn't sure if this was the only time he would get to see his crush this close. Max sighed quietly as he settled closer to Kai and wish that the moment would never end. Unfortunately from him, it did end as he felt Kai stir and awaken. Max pretended to sleep but was thwarted when Kai gently rubbed his back, "I know you're awake". Max flushed as he opened his eyes but didn't look at Kai. His chin was gently lifted but he averted his eyes. "Look at me Max", Kai said quietly. Max briefly closed his eyes before looking at Kai. He could feel tears creep up but he pushed them down and bravely waited for Kai to say that this was a one-time thing.

"Max, I know this is backwards but, would you like to have dinner with me?" Kai said quietly, as if speaking loud would frightened Max.

"I, W-What?" Max stammered as surprise and elation filled his heart.

"I wish to have dinner with you, I want to know more about you", Kai confessed as a cute blush heated up his face.

Max felt as if he couldn't breathe, like air refused to enter his lungs. His wish was coming true and he didn't know if he was dreaming or not. He pinched himself to make sure.

Ouch. Yep, definitely not dreaming.

"Yes", he breathed as he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and kissed him soundly.


End file.
